How Can I Tell You
by AsianLovePandaSIU
Summary: Ty and Tinka love each other so very dearly much. Yet will the whole relationship be ruined by 2 books and 2 people? Can they survive? Runther,DeCe,Tynka contents
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I,Princess A. Does not own Shake it Up or these characters sadly. If I owned the show I would've made Ty and Tinka, Gunther and Rocky,CeCe and Deuce would be together already.**

Tinka POV

I walked into school I practically trampled by a group of girls no let rephrase a whole mob of girls like at a shoe sale. The bad part is that the crowd was around between my locker and Ty's. I suddenly realized that the whole mob was surrounding Ty. Huh,who knew he could be a shoe sale but that would attract even more girls since he's already cute...wait what? Okay confession time I actually still like Ty over the past 1 1/2 year and I changed for him. I wore no sparkles only a few times like CeCe. I've became friends with Rocky and CeCe and some other friends. No more accent at all completely. But I am sure that he won't notice I'm the regular girl all of those girls that surround him are the nerds and popular, the middle class not so much. I surprisingly I got to my locker safely and not pulled into the crowd. I opened my locker and felt a hand on my back. I turned around and I saw 'him' as inTy he held out his hand asking if I could pull him in. I hesitate taking his hand like on our first date and possibly last date. I smile and take his hand which by the way was really soft and very warm to the touch as if he could wrap me around himself and he could warm me for a whole week. As I pull him out the girl all said in unison 'AWWW' in the dang it I didn't get him way. He straightened up his shirt and stared at me since I could feel his gaze on me. He tapped my shoulder for my attention. "Uhh,Hey,Tinka..thanks for helping me in the crowd a girl almost unbuttoned my shirt thanks I mean really". I literally had so many shiver when he told me that I mean Ty...shirtless...I can't even deal with Ty with a shirt on. Without a shirt would definitely make me go into a coma. I just simply nod and smile faintly. "Sooo..." he simply told me staring into his eyes. They were a rich chocolate brown. I saw him staring into my eyes in awe. 'Ty what are you looking at is it...me?' I ask him. He breaks of his trance. It was kind of adorable GOSH TINKA STOP! STUPID HORMONES AND STUPID TY FOR BEING SO CUTE! Gahh! Frustration takin over!

Ty POV

Crap,Crap,Crap c'mon Ty think of an excuse for looking at her very dreamy green emerald eyes no no Hazel thats the eye color. 'Uhh..oh nothing I wasn't looking at your eyes I was..." I said. Crap think of someone Ty! "CeCe!" I said I mentally face palmed myself. "CeCe?" Tinka exclaimed in a shocked tone. "Uhh,Yea CeCe cuz shes really cute funny and like ma little sis" I explained. "Oh.. I need to go" she said and left to the girls bathroom dragging Rocky with her. Believe it or not she left her locker open and I saw a book. It was engraved with a picture of her but younger she was wearing a off the shoulder top (Hey i dig girls with those on) some shorts. Also who her hair down. I was guessing it was her diary probably just a new one since I peeked in it and saw only one diary entry. I have to tell you I can't believe what I read how can I be so stupid as I bonk my head on my locker. I put her book back and I run off to class just as the bell rings. Okay I will tell her after school...hopefully.

**Hey Hey Hey guy i made this whole story up and I have a whole plan for it. I wrote this whole thing on my iPod so sorry if it's short oh and by the way shoutout to 'NinjaCupcakex' who showed me how to do so! Ps Janea and I are gonna introduce you another girl who is going to share with us lol this note is huge**


	2. Chapter 2:Hacking & Revenge?

**You guys are so awesome I am so happy you're liking the story!I actually brought a notebook with me at school and hand written a few chapters and added a lot of stuff that will make you gasp...a lot. Lizzy is begging me to make it GeCe but oh well! Hope you like this chapter xo 3 Zswagger,Bellarina,Sunshiner is out! **

**Disclaimer:Like I said in the first chapter I don't freaking own Shake it Up,kay?**

_**Tinka POV**_

I drag Rocky inside the bathroom reassuring no one is in there I mean you do not want to get in here unless it's a HUGE emergency I mean it reeks in here so badly! "Oh my!" Rocky exclaims as she takes out air freshener out,and she sprays it around the whole room. I take a whiff of the aroma. Ohhh starwberries I so love that smell. Rocky stands there verry annoyed "Tinka Arcadia Nahyssa Hessenheffer! Why the heck do we have to be in here!" she yells. I can tell she's mad since I pulled her away from Gunther. Yes,her Racquel Alexandra Blue loves my brother, Gunther Kashlack Hessenheffer. I laugh and roll my eyes at her. "Well,sorry Rocky I thought something is up with your brother,Ty.", I tell her. She immediatley stops in dead tracks. "Yea,right maybe he's going through a phase. Like the phase where he thinks hes's the best from everybody and a good rapper." she laughs at her statement. "Well...I mean he can work on it." I whisper looking down. "HA! NO WAY I AM SEEING THIS TINKA HESSENHEFFER ACTUALLY ADMITTING!" she yells. "Rocky shut up! And plus it's not like I dont notice your little feelings with my brother,Gunther." I snap. "Pshh...yea right I soooo don't like him...why does he like me?" Rocky completley snapped the truth out of her. I laugh histerically. I looked outside just to check if anyone is going to come in then I see the horrid sight of Ty holding onto my diary. I mean that only has 1 entry! The embarassing part is that it's all about Ty. My spirit is crushed what I felt was sadness then to anger. I never noticed I was crying until i felt a tissue dabbing my eyes. I turn around with Rocky smiling smypathetically and with concern. I smile at her with a glint of thanks. "Now tell Rock what's wrong." she says. We get out of the bathroom and get to my locker to find that no one else was there but a few and we see Ty disapeering down the hall. I open my locker to find my diary and I slide my back down the lockers in defeat. "It's Ty isn't it,dear?" she questions.I nod slightly I was in too much pain to even move. Rocky goes to Ty's locker and few seconds later the locker popped open. I looked up in shock and got up quickly. "How did you do that?" I ask. She takes a book out of the locker a book that Ty barely uses. "Someything called what he says 'a book with my personal thoughts and private information' making air quotes in the air. Sweet!

**i'll make a new on later I'm multitasking right now be back with a new chapter later Love hugs **


	3. Chapter 3:Suprises

**Note:I was anxious to write another one so here it goes. In this chapter you're going to see one of my new OC's and you are going to be in for a big shocks. Hope you guys will hang tight with me! **

**Disclaimer:..You seriously expect me to write this in every chapter ... People and their need these days...FINE I dont own anything but my OC's and plot okay there happy copyrighting people!**

**Tinka POV**

I bring Rocky into a big embrace then out of the corner of my eye I see Ty's snobby little girlfriend..Angela. I don't know why but the mention of her name send s chills down my back. I don't think she find me appealing either since she gave me a death glare worse than she usually gives me and those glares are pretty scary. I feel like grabbing one of my hand knjitted goats I make for Gunther snuggle it and squeeze myself into a small corner and stay put and quiet. After we pulled away the bell rang. "C'mon we only have 1 more minute!" Rocky exlcaims. "First open Ty's locker!" I command her. I'll look at it later I'm in no mood for sabatoage at the moment. She opens the locker and I put the book back where it was first placed and I slam the locker door shut. "We better hurry Mrs. Grant scares me! Shes meaner than CeCe and that's a high level of mean!" Rocky yells. I have to agree with her though Mrs. Grant is the only teacher you DO NOT want to mess with. We run to the door and opened it and made sure not to look back,because I was sure Angela Scarlet J. Vergara was looking at me tracing my every foot step and movement and I quickly shut the door behind me. I better watch my back around Angela.

**Angela's POV**

Hey, I'm Angela Johnson. That's right I'm Candy's sister. Except she doesn't want people to know cuz apparently I'm some weird slut. Calling me a- Nevermind anyways I was watching Tinka and Rocky go to their class and I growl under my breath. See I know myself that Tyler Joseph Blue likes Tinka whatever whatever Hessenheffer I don't bother remembering anybody elses name. That's why she irks me so much! I want Ty but she wants Ty and Ty wants her back but oh no that won't happen since she saw him read her precious little diary and an agreement Ty and I had 3 1/2 months ago

***Flashback 3 1/2 months ago***

There I was stunning as ever in my tight and short cheerleading uniform. All the guys looked at me in awe except for Ty who was too busy looking at Tinka. I wait for the right moment when Tinka left then I went up to Ty who was shakinga and looking around his locker. "What is it,Angela?" he asked very annnoyingly. "Looking for something?" I ask him as I took his precious book out. He turns into a fiery red his face dwelled with anger his eyes turning pitch black like a black hole. "Give that to me Angela Freaking Vergara!" he yells. "Oh don't worry I will." I tell him. "Oh thanks" he said as he reached for the book but iI put it in a distance to where he can't reach for it. "Shame,Shame,Shame Ty" I say in a slick voice. "What do you want?"Ty asked,\. "Oh nothing Ty of course nothing just you have to date me." I say in victory. "What?"He says. "You heard me loud and clear Ty, either you date me or at the school pep rally I'll expose your little book to everyone in the whole school and read . your little secrets." I say in a sweet tone. "Fine" he grumbles then mutters something under his breath. "And you thought that I couldn't date you Tyler Joseph Blue."I snickered. He shudders at the presence of his first name.

***End of Flashback***

So Ty and I have been dating for more than 3 months now and I'm not letting a blonde bimbo girl stop me from keeping Ty. I'll do whatever it if it will get me in Jail/Prison/Behavior School.

Tinka's POV

After 1st period I told Rocky not to read the diary...just yet.I mean I have sympathy for people you I see Angela with her arm looped around Ty's which looks like he'd rather die than be with HER. Not to be rude but why the heck would date this bitchass motherfucking face named Angela J.(we dont know what the J stands for) to top it off they barely hang around each other and Ty barely brings her up! I mean isn't that what your'e supposed to do take CeCe and Deuce who were at the water fountains sucking face. Even though it was cute it was also horrible at the same time. I mean they were out in public making out with teenagers and TEACHERS are watching I mean why can't you just get a room and suck face there? As Ty got to his locker he tried acting natrual but epically failed. I take out fresh new clean gym clothes and wait for Ty since we walk to PE together since we have it the same period. As we were walking I saw Angela making her way to the locker room too. "T-Tinka?" Ty asks nervously. "Yes?"

**And cliffhanger sorry but I just had to do it this was wayyyy long for me fingers are tired. Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,guys I wrote about 4 chapters of this in my notebook as a prewrite so I hope you like this! Also for my young viewers this chapter is where you may want to look away and find another story.**

**Disclaimer: *shakes head* You kidding me? Just read the first 3 chapters and you'll know.**

"I-I'm sorry,Tinkabear you'll hate me for this but I rea-" I cut him off. "Yea yea you read my diary." I started sniffling and tears streaked on my face. He put his hand on my shoulder,"Tinkabear,I'm so sor-" I shook off his hand "Don't call me that,Tyler." I knew what I said hurt him. I never called him by his real name before. He and I only knew I used it at time of anger and sadness. He walked away knowing to leave me alone thank God this is my last period. I felt arms embracing me it wasn't Ty it wasn't as warm as he is. The scent was different it was the scent of candy canes. I always knew this scent it was Candy. You remeber Candy,right? She was that cheerleader that was always the show hogger of the school talent show. Now she's changed like I did. She gave up the cheerleading act and she went to the drama club . Also,she's part of the school's newspaper. "Aww,TinkerBell I am so sorr-" I cut her off (Tinka is going to be cutting people off a lot just saying and a fair warning) "Candy Cane,you don't have to be sorry. What's done is done and that's all." I say wiping away my sighed and pointed to a guy."Hey,that guy is cute and he's staring at you." she says. Well,he is kind of cute.. Brown floppy hair,green eyes,and he has the cutest smile ever. I waved at him and he waved back. I actually was smiling I kind of felt happy for a second,but at the pit of my stomach something was telling me that this guy shouldn't be trusted. I had to go to class so I waved bye to Candy and ran to the locker room for about 4 minutes to spare.

**Candy's POV**

I sigh as I see one of my best friends about to be in grave danger if I make a single bad move of behavior. I felt a tingly,cold hand sending chills down my back. "So,sister of mine did you do the deed I asked you to do?" Angela cooed. I turn around with an unhappy face. "Tell me exactly what you're going to do Angela Megan Johnson Vergara." I hiss back at her. "Oh,my beloved sister the things are basic she stays away from my little Tyboo and she won't face certain death". My eyes widen as she took out a 5 inch pocket knife out of her purse and took a picture of Tinka and stabbed it and let it fall into shreds to the ground. "H-How did you get in school with that without it taken away?" I stutter in nervousness. She drops the knife in her purse,and takes out a nail file and files her perfetly manicured nails."Oh,you know making out with all 3 of the hall monitors and paying them seemed to be the trick to let me slide from this school rule." laughing at her statment. Anger rushed throughout my body and it circulated all around. "You know Angela one day I can predict you will become a stripper in a club begging for money." I yell at her. "And you are a total whore!" I added. She instantly dropped her nail file and took out the knife and started taking small steps toward me. "Candy Anna Marie Johnson, you are about to regret what you just said",as she pounced on me. I took a few punches til she nailed me down and started punching me. Black started to consume my was around the whole perimeter of my body. I was also sure I just had been stabbed everywhere with that knife. Everything was stirring til I lost conciousness and my whole world went black and all I could hear was pattering foot steps of someone running away and the ring of the tardy bell ringing.

**So you like I have about 3-4 more chapters ready to be up by tomorrow! Thank you for the reviews and everything. Now can you understand this is rated Teen?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Hi Hi! Hey *sigh* I am going through a weird time with my friends and enemies and I don't know who to trust anymore and I'm in a mood to some stories to cheer me up. And here are some replies to some reviewers:**

**Chloe:Haha thanks. :) And,yes I will be posting that up in probably tomorrow :) if I can today maybe!**

**LastKiss: Yea,I'm going to add some Runther spice into this in *counts fingers* maybe this chapter if you're lucky ;).**

**shakeitupfanfictionlover504:As Davis would say if he were following someone on twitter: Your wish is my command.I'm planning that out right now so this would maybe 12-16 chapters.**

**PS I'm really bad at taking care of babies well at first I'm good then I get too lazy hahaha :) And if I get 3 reviews on this on the next chapter I'll tell you guys what's bugging me because trust me it's really suprising kind of. Anyvay,onto the story,BAYBEEEE (Sorry,roleplaying has rubbed off on me)**

**Disclaimer:Okay since I'm in a sympathetic mood today I will say I do not own Shake it Up or the characters,but Angela and a few more, I don't want to spoil it for you guys! 3 **

**Rocky's POV **

After the last period bell rang Ce,Tink,and I met at the quad at the same time screaming: "Candy is at the nurse office!"We all chimed together. "WEll,let's stop standing here like dead sticks and go!"Tinka yells. "Let's go!" I said running. "LEGGO!"Ce said laughing with the wind her hair making it look like a blazing fire in mid air. (Sorry,had to make CeCe say Leggo anyone know why. This'll be an easy one for fellow bellarina readers.) As we got to the nurse we found the nurse just standing there not bothering to look at had scars and a black had a brace on her ankle and there were multiple cuts everywhere around her body.A deep gash was wrapped around the leg area with a guaze and there was a spot of pure dark red marron color. A thin layer of a tear circulated in my eyes and as I blinked the tear dropped into a small droplet and dropped to the floor. Beside me were small whimpers,and sniffles. Tinka was slumped into the chair and buried her face into her hands. Ce..well she was standing there sniffling and streaks of mascara and eyeshadow glitter toppled off her face. I,myself was getting emotional too. I mean Candy is one of the sweetest girls I know she would risk anything for her friends. So I slumped myself on the chair and started texting Gunther.

Gunther

Hey,Rocaroni what's wrong I heard Candy was injured

Rocky

Yea.. she was :(

Gunther

Aww, so sorry,Rock. tell you what you meet me out in the quad to cheer you up :)

Rocky

Sure thanks Gunth. I'll see you outside

I put my phone in my purse and I got out of my chair. " Gunther and I will be in the quad,okay?" Iasked. "AWW" they coo. I threw a piece of scrap paper at them and went outside to find Gunther. I mean he changed too. Lost the sparkles and the accent wait let me rephrase he still talked like he was in an accent but he doesnt have the accent. He opened his arms wide inviting me to sit on his lapp. "Come here,Baybee" he chimed. I laughed and sat on his lap. We started talking about the most random things we could think of until it got into peaceful silence. I felt him smiling and whispering in my hair. "Gunther,what are you doing?" I asked. "Oh nothing your hair smeels like cupcakes."he stated.I couldn't help but blush. His finger intertwined with mine and he looked deep in my eyes."Rocky would you be my girlfriend?"he said in a nervous tone. I smiled and jumped out of his grasped and hugged him."YES! A million times yes,Gunther!" I kissed him and today was my happiest day ever.

CeCe's POV

I was staring outside of the crack of the door spying on Rocky and Gunther. "Tinka!"I whispered loudly. She gets up and looks and started to smile. "AWWW!" we both and Gunther are official wait now Tinka is single. "Hey,Tink I know this is like the baddest time ever but I saw what happened with you and Ty. Can you tell Ce what happened?" I managed to choke out. Immediately tears and sobs camme out of Tinka.I rushed over and hugged her and patted her she caught her breath she told her she finished I was the one crying the door opened to the nurse."Hello,girls sorry to interuppt,but Tanner has to be here for a while he finished all of the other he is new to John Hughes. Tinka pulled me closer to her and said"That's him that was the guy that she saw earlier with Candy.I nodded in agreement."Hey,Tink,I have to go text me."I tel her she nods and starts talking to Tanner. But my gut was saying that that guy shouldn't be trusted

**So you like yes,no leave me a review lovley ones 3**


	6. Chapter 6:More Than One Diary?

** with the next chapter. I'm suprised that people are liking this story. If you haven't yet check out my new story of Ty and Tinka's diaries. It's called Personal hope you guys enjoy that too. I have 2 random questions for this chapter and if you can please reply back by reviewing and/or PMing me. **

**Q 1:Should I make a story where Gunther/Rocky and Ty/Tinka are getting married and the brothers whip up a song to sing to their sisters?**

**Q 2:What do you guys want me to add to the story?**

**Disclamier:You know what you don't read if you don't know the awnser yet.**

**Deuce POV**

I started running to CeCebear's locker and found her there with a "theres something wrong" look. "Hey,Ce,what's wrong? I know that look."I stood there concerned. She just points at a guy Tinka was talking to. "I have a bad feeling about him in my gut." her eyes were weary eyes,probably asking for my opinion."I dont know,babe. Here do you have any acess to his Facebook ? Twitter?" I asked her plainly. She whipped out her phone. "I can hack onto Tinka's account and figure it out." she smiled deviously. I shrug "Good enough.". Suddenly she went all computer bazurked into her phone. Lights flashed on her face of passing fingers were typing in the speed of light and she would repeatedly tap the screen. "DONE!" she squealed as she showed me her phone. Wait,that guy he looks familiar. Like one of the guys Gunther told us about in the bad part of town.I gave Ce the "you told me so" look. "C'mon Deuce lets just go and we'll talk about this later." Ce told me. Our fingers intertwined and we left the hallway.

**Tinka POV**

Tanner and I went to my locker to get my was early so barely no one was in the hallway but CeCe and Deuce and a couple of other kids. I ran there opened my locker and stuffed everything in my purse. I don't want to risk seeing Ty especially at this time. So some papers fell out but I barely cared and I threw all of the disposure of garbage but that was hard since my purse was heavy and not to mention HUGE! I saw Tanner just catching up and I took his hand and ran out of the hallway. Since I saw an image of a tall,tan dark skin running down the hall not even caring if trampling people and I was sure that was Ty.I held in tears as I ran away. This was the sid of me that I would never ever show. I would never run away from something not even Gunther but this,this was too much I had to run away from.

**Ty POV**

I ran to my locker to find it deserted by only a presence of a book on the floor. I turned to the direction Tinka left I saw was a girl with blonde hair and a guy with light brown holding hands. Tears formed in my eyes.I felt my whole world tearing apart.I started screaming.I was punching my locker until my knuckles got bloody and swollen. My back lay straight back to my locker and I slid down in defeat. I was encountered by the book. It was backward faced down and was bordered with I turned it over it was one of Tinka's other diaries. As I flipped through Isaw it was all full with entries and I got to the date after Tinka and I's platonic date and it read:

**Hahaha sorry Cliffhanger peoples 3 you all the more reviews the faster I'll post 3 you all**

**Princess it out Peace I love you all **


	7. Chapter 7:Identities Revealed

**Note:Hey Hey Hey,I'm back and I've been having some writer's block on this. Also,I am getting pack loads of project right now I'm in th middle of... about 4-6 so please hear me out! So...I'll be updating Anything is Possible,hopefully tomorrow for those who have been waiting *cough cough* ihrtme haha so,sorry for the long wait you guys! Sweet Calling All the Monsters is on Kids Radio! Rofl I'm so childish... ANYVAY heres the story! Anoyone heard Demi's song Give Your Heart a Break? I made a whole Demi Lovato playlist that I always listen to when I write stories gets my creativity juices flowing. Do any of my fellow writers do something while writing a story to get extra ideas? Put it down in a review! And I'll take some suggestions and I'll see how they work. I may even try doing some out and see if it works for me too. **

I found the page and it read:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It has been about 1 and a half hour since Ty dropped me off. So...about 8:30 ish right now? I must admit dancing with someone besides Gunther is very...VERY new and kind of hard to get used to. Yet with Ty I feel sparks. Like electricty that sends a rush down my spine. The smile he gave me for the first time while we we're dancing,just felt... was a sweet one dimpled smile. I really wanted to go to another date with him. I'm just a scaredy goat to say yes. Although,what I told him is are too different! I am sequins,He is denim. I'm gold shoes and He is hightops. But howcome,I have these feelings for him? I'm so confused. Is this what...love supposed to feel? Don't opposites attract? I think I'll just ignore him for a while and I'll see how it goes. I must go Mama and Pappa made gulasto,stew,and hummus! MMM! Bye Bye Baybee!**_

I sigh and closed the book and put it in my bag with my first aid kit supplies. I put on a sweter and a jacket. The cold is killing Chicago! It's been cold ever since the fall. As I got up a hand held me down. I hoped it was Tinka,but I knew it wasn't. It wasn't the smell of strawberries,honey dew,and , it was the smell of nail varnish,hairspray,and the burnt smell of a straightning iron. I start gagging from the peircing smell. This was the one and only Angela J. Vergara. "Hey,Tybabe", she coos**. "**What do youfreaking want?" I scream in her face. "Vicious,today,huh?",she smirks, "well,Tinka is now with Tanner so now you have no reason to mope about her cuz now she's taken,and you can focus on loving me!",She hugs me tightly. I rip her off of me. "Doesn't mean I can't be friends with her.",I hiss back. Saying this broke my heart. I wanted to be more than friends with Tinka. BADLY. Angela laughed and walked away,I sighed and finally got to my car. As I got to the car I got a text from someone..

**Caller ID:Unknown**

_**It's good you're looking out for the blonde. Cuz,you'll never see her for a 'll be too late. You'll soon figure out the game and you can say goodbye to your little friend or should I say lover. You will be mine Ty Blue**_

_**xo A.J.V**_

What? who is this chick? And what is she after Tinka for? Wait a second Angela's initials are A,J,V too. I won't be suprised if it was her. I got into my car and drove home not knowing what will get ahead of me. After a few stops I got a text from Rocky.

**Rocky**

_**Hey Bro of mine Im walking home with Gunther meet you at home no partying ;D hahaha **_

_**Love your sister Rocky**_

_**xo**_

Well aren't those two little love birds I hope I can get someone like my little sister,Rocky...kind of like Tinka...what am I saying I don't think Tinka will ever love me. As I got home I just went to my room and stared at the ceiling and twiddled with my thumbs while I just waited for my little sis...This will be long...

**Gunther's POV**

I shiver as a cold,frosty breeze flew by me and Rocky. She gripped tighter on me since she was even colder with just a sweater without a jacket. I stopped both of us and we sat on a stoop of the front of an apartment building. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my,Rocky. I shivered,but at least she wasn't cold. She gave me a sympathetic smile and hugged me as tight as she could so she could give me warmth as she could. I dropped off Rocky then I saw Tinka with that Tanner boy. I don't know why ,but I don't have a good feeling about that guy. I mean he looks like one of the men back in the old country,and that is usually never a good thing. I saw something peek out of his jacket pocket,and as Tinka and him started jogging he accidently dropped it. This is my only chance so I got with in a few feet and once I couldn't see them I picked up the wallet and started going through the condements.?I saw 3-4 checks 4 IDs and note. I decided to go through the checks. There were no dollar bills,and the checks already had a name printed out for who it was for so I guess I couldn't really steal something from it. So as I looked through the bills the first one was $100,000 dollar check made out to a guy name Johnny Klahafendorf. The name was very familiar,but I just ignored the feeling and,just went off back to search up the check. The bill was signed by A.V.J. Hey, I know those initials...they are Angela's initials. I looked through the other checks to find them still signed by A.V.J and sgned out to Johnny Klahanfendorf. I put back the checks in the spot where I had found them and moved down to the ID cards. There were 4 of them. I looked at the one that had Tanner's face on it. Okay, same face same hair same appearance. The name,age and the year t was made was wrong though. His name was Johnny Klahafendorf. I remember this face he once killed people in the country he was once called the Silent Killer. My hands were shaking. I was afraid to look through the rest I was too petrified by the idea of that man might be a killer and a rapist. I heard the pattering of foot steps getting gradually louder every step was the amount of sweat icicles I produced on my forehead. I saw a distant shadow getting bigger,and bigger of every pounding footstep. I could hear the person coming toward me. I turned around with all of the bravery I could of had,and I turned around witht he wallet as defense screaming, "I have you wallet stay ba-", I cut myself off realizing it was Rocky with the most puzzled face ever. She was covered with a faux blanket and she was holding my leather jacket that I wrapped around her."Woah,Gunther just relaxed it's just Rocky.",she added,"you still kept me the jacket.",in her high soprano voice. "Oh,thank you,Rocky.",my hands were still trembling I couldn't take the jacket. "Gunther,what's wrong?",she asked me with concern. I just handed her the wallet as I grabbed my jacket with her as I guided her to the stoop of her apartment building. She stared closely at the wallet for a few minutes. "Gunther...this guy is more serious than we think he can kill Tinka and possibly every single one of us.",her voice kept trembling,"we don't know who this person works with,which puts us in back on square 1",she finished with worried eyes laid on me. I took a good look at her ,and whipped out my cellphone. I immediatley dialed Tinka's number several times,but got to no ,Voicemail the ENTIRE time. Ever single second Rocky held my hand tighter and tighter. At my last hope I texted Tinka.

**Gunther**

_**Tinka are you home yet? Text me immediatley after you get this message! Please be okay 3**_

_**Love your,Bro,G**_

_**xo**_

Rocky sighs heavily. "Don't worry,Gunther let's just pray that Tinka gets the message,and she's fine.",she squeezes my hand in reassurance and we both silently pray for Tinka as we walked to Rocky's apartment. We needed to tell the others,and my house won't really help. So we just headed off to the Blue's household.

**Tinka POV**

As I got home I had a little tug in my stomach when I got my hug goodbye from just couldn't be trusted I can always feel it. I dropped my bag on the counter. My cellphone I really don't want to look at it. To the day Ty and I became good friends we had a lot of pictures. One of our favorite pictures we decided to make our wallpaper for the both of us. We promised not to change it until we get better photos. Of course,that was a long time ago,but I kept my word and so did Ty so I don't want to disappoint him like this. So I just left my cellphone on the counter. I walked around the house,ordered some flowers for Candy,snacks,water and packed my huge purse with my essentials. I was planning to go to the hospital with the gang. 2-3 hours passed,and I just got my phone to find 14 missed calls by Gunther,and a text from him. I looked at the text and I just texted back laughing.

**Tinka**

_**Gunther,I am fine do you think we can visit Candy at the hospital she got transfered to the hospital for major injuries. Bring CeCe,Deuce,Rocky...and Ty... well love you too**_

_**Your sister,Tinka**_

_**xo**_

I sigh as the screen dimmed to a shade of black..

**Hope you liked that lovleis I know it's kinda of bad,but tell me how I did on a review. So I made a Youtube account called "DeCeRuntherTynkaFTW" and I will be open to co-own it so if you want to own it just PM me or leave a review. Okay,got that good :)**

**Bye :) =3**

**#DFTS #stayclassy Goodnight sleep tight wake up in God's perfect sun light.**

**Did anyone else see Radio Rebel? I did I'm RPing Audrey! So find me on twiter AudreySharma =3 Mwahhh**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey you guys sorry if you thought this was an update but its not.

Im very stumped on what I should do to all of my stories, and I'm planning to cancel all of them. But if you guys can give me some good ideas one what can happen I'll probably continue.

But I dont know what to do with all my stories.. So if you can give me ideas in the comments please it will help TONS


End file.
